It Was All Possible
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Sequel to How Is This Possible. ONESHOT


A/N: I REMEMBER SAYING THAT I'D WRITE A ONE-SHOT SEQUEL TO "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" AND THIS HAD JUST COME TO ME SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...

I'm sitting here in the front row at WWE's Hall Of Fame ceremony the night before WrestleMania 50. Uncle Rob got inducted earlier in the night by Uncle Randy. Uncle Rob is halfway done talking about his sister, the woman I'm proud to call my mom... "Ya know, if it wasn't for Donna then I would have never even thought about becoming part of this world. For that I thank her from the bottom of my heart. Alot of things wouldn't have happened to me if it wasn't for her. I'm very proud of what my sister has accomplished, not just here but in her whole life" he smiled as he looked at me, Garrett and dad "I remember the week before my first match, I was so nervous but she helped me alot. When we were younger I just thought she was obsessed with the business but she wasn't she just knew what she was talking about and it ended up really helping her in the long run. I mean look at her now, she's in the Hall Of Fame. But enough with my ramblings, next presenter is a woman that I'm positive will be in Donna's spot sometime soon, Rachel Orton" Uncle Rob gave her a hug, then stood off to the side as she took the stand.

Rachel waited for a few minutes for the crowd to die down "Wow. You know, if you would have told me 25 years ago that I'd be inducting Donna Runnels into the Hall Of Fame then I would have told you you were crazy. Ya, she's been my best friend for 20 years but before that… Ha, she was larger than life to me. When she debuted I guess I took a liking to her, I loved watching her in that ring. She really was amazing, I had never seen anybody like her, she quickly became my favorite. Then I found out what she went through to get to where she is, she lost 150 pounds because she wanted to wrestle. So why couldn't I lose 30 and do the same thing? I don't think she realizes how much of an inspiration she is, not just to me. But a lot of the girls that came after me. Donna kicked off the change of the womens division and we're all glad she did" of course, I, along with the crowd cheered for that, we all love how it is now, it's a lot more respected than it used to be. "I remember the first match we had. She had just come back after having Garret" she started and looked at my brother sitting next to me "And I was so afraid that I'd do something wrong. No I wasn't afraid to hurt her. I mean ya she was my friend by then but she was just intimidating to me, I had never been in the ring with her before, it was just scary" we all laughed "When I beat her in a TLC at WrestleMania that year is when I realized what she had been telling me all along, 'Never underestimate yourself' and from that point on, I didn't. So without further adue, the next inductee into the class of 2034... Donna Runnels" we all clapped as mom came out and gave Uncle Rob, then Aunt Rachel a hug then went to the mic.

"Don't sell yourself short either Rach, the women's division couldn't be what it is now if we didn't have you. Come on guys, show her the love" mom said and we all cheered. Mom knows how to work a crowd "Beth, you too. I know you're around here somewhere, stand up" and we all saw Beth stand and we all cheered for her "I love you guys" she smiled "It took me awhile but I know how you guys see me, just like the way I saw Trish, Amy, Joanie or Stephanie" she sighed "It's still so crazy to me. I mean, me in the WWE Hall Of Fame. Ha…" I think she was actually speechless "Honestly guys, I thought my career was done when I had Garrett. But I continued for 6 more years until I had my daughter Jamie" she smiled at me "I was gone for awhile after I had her. But I'm glad I was there all the time for her. I missed some stuff with Garrett but not with Jamie, she really helped me a lot" she continued smiling at me "I don't know if you guys know this but Jamie's the reason I came back last time… Ya, I was happy with what I had done in the ring and I was happy with being a mom. I hadn't even thought about coming back but one of the days that we went shopping there was an older lady with her grand daughter and they both had asked me for an autograph and picture and like we all usually get with fans, they were telling me how much they used to love watching me. The little girl looked too young to have known who I was but she told me it was her grandma that had showed her tapes from way back when. I guess Jamie never realized what I was in my prime. On the way home that day she told me that I should go back. It didn't take very much convincing to get me to go back obviously" she laughed "And I'm glad she told me to. I forgot how much fun I used to have out there" ya we still have a ring in the back yard but being in an arena is different "I just can't believe that I was able to go for 10 more years. One of the best moments in my life was actually when I got to team with my daughter to face my husband and my son, it was wild but I loved it" she just smiled as I could tell she was thinking about it, that was a lot of fun actually cause me and mom won. I paid attention to mom but remembered being in the same seat last year but sitting next to mom as we watched Uncle Ted inducting dad.

My family is literally wrestling. Right now my brother is the WWE Champion, my cousin Branson is the World Heavyweight Champion, Keith (Randy and Rachel's son) and Jo (Ted and Kristen's son) are tag champs, Branson's sister Nava is Women's champ and me and Alanna are women's tag champs. Ya, there's a women's tag team division. Mom, Beth, Rachel, Melina and Steph re-invented the women's division. But on-screen it was mom, Beth and Rachel that revolutionized it. It's the biggest it's ever been and draws in the most ratings they ever had. So much that it has been the longest running Tuesday night WWE programming ever. It's been having great ratings and has been going this way for 10 years.

Garrett was 5 when I was born and when I turned 13 mom went back to wrestling for as long as her body would let her, which was 10 more years. She retired when she was 50. Then dad ended up retiring 2 years later when he turned 55. They both had amazing careers and I would have loved to wrestle my mom in her prime. Ya she's just my mom but because I love this business, she's my idol, my hero, I look up to her so much. Beth and Rachel too, they did so much for the women's division. They're associated with the greats like Mae, Moolah, Joanie, Amy, Trish and Melina. A lot of people knew me as Donna's daughter. Not Cody's daughter, not Rob or Goldust's niece, not as the American Dream's granddaughter but as Donna's daughter. It's a trip, growing up she was just mom. Ya we'd always watch RAW cause of dad but there was times they showed clips of mom and I thought it was cool, that was it though, just cool. I didn't realize until I got to be a teenager how much of an effect she had on people. They all love her, that's when I realized that I wanted to follow in my moms footsteps.

Wrestling is all around me. Even my boyfriend Jared decided to get into wrestling. That's how we met. He was training at the same school as me, turns out our parents know each other. Well my mom knows his dad. I guess they used to be best friends when they were younger, then took some time apart but ever since we re-introduced them 7 years ago they've been almost inseparable. Its weird cause I've gotten into the habit of calling him uncle Jake but I've been dating his son for almost 8 years. So if anything he'd be like a dad. Oh well, he's not uncle by blood. What I think is more weird is Branson and Alanna. Ya, they pretty much grew up together since she was 2 and he was 1 but that means Branson grew up calling Randy, Uncle Randy and to Alanna, Rob was Uncle Rob. Again, its not by blood but still. I guess that's what we get when so many of our parents are friends. Another one, Garrett with Uncle Ted and Aunt Kristen's daughter Anna. I guess for the longest time everyone thought that mom and Uncle Ted were actually blood cousins but they're not really, although they act like it. Plus Uncle Ted is Garrett's godfather. I personally think that our parents try to set us all up so no matter what happens, there's always something keeping them together. It don't bother me though. With all the match making they've done, there hasn't been one bad relationship yet. So they must be doing something right.

Even though Rob and Mel's daughter is my cousin she's honestly my best friend. We're a lot alike and were both really close with our moms. Nava had turned 21 four years before me so on my 21st her, my mom and her mom all went out and our moms got so drunk. I mean really drunk, they told us about the threesome they had with my dad. That they still hadn't told anybody else but Randy, especially not Uncle Rob. That was a little awkward but we attribute it to the alcohol. It was crazy, we all 4 got a lot closer that night. Even though I was out with my mom I really did have a blast and have had countless nights like that since then.

All of us are really close and I really do like it that way. Ya know, I think mom and Jake know something that I don't. For the past week, every time I walk past them when they're talking, they stop talking and just smile at me. And Jared's been acting weird lately, like he's nervous or something. I'm not too worried about it. Mom obviously knows, if it was something bad then I know she'd tell me.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? BTW, IT REALLY IS GONNA STAY AS A ONESHOT.


End file.
